The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing gases, liquids, or fluids; and more particularly, the invention relates to improvements of analyzers such as described in the operating manual for the unit traded under the designation "42 CG 58-1 en" by the assignee corporation, Hartmann & Braun Mess- Und Regeltechnik.
The known apparatus includes an analyzer with preamplifier mounted in a case, but being separated from the requisite power supply and other circuit elements by means of a horizontal partition; the analyzer parts are mounted on a plate which is contained in the lower compartment; this plate extends in approximately the center plane of that compartment and is mounted therein in drawer-like fashion for ease of access. The preamplifier is also mounted to that plate.
The upper compartment has a hinged front panel carrying on its inside additional electric circuit elements, while the power supply proper and connection plugs, etc., are mounted to the back of that upper compartment. A removable (vertical) cover plate separates the components mounted on the hinged front (when closed) and those mounted to the rear. The lower compartment is also normally closed by a door. The two doors can be sealed and bolted shut.
The upper door or panel derives its name from the fact that it carries also an indicating instrument. A little flap is hinged to that door, covering (protecting) manual control knobs. The unit also includes a thermostat-controlled, radial fan in order to obtain a uniform temperature for all parts of the analyzer in the lower compartment.